Por que a pesar de todo, eres mi mejor amiga
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Por que a pesar de las tontas peleas, Claire y Nessie eran las mejores amigas.


**Disclaimer.- Personajes de la Meyer, trama de Dessie ;)**

**Nota.- Para mis amores **_**Elianna Cullen**_** y **_**Lizjoo**_**, por que a pesar de mis bobadas(?) son unas excelentes amigas y la amo con todo mi ser!****Porque a pesar de todo, eres mi mejor amiga.**

* * *

-Está encerrada en su habitación. No quiere que entremos ni nos quiere platicar que sucedió, pero está tan preocupada por eso que fue inevitable que Edward leyera sus pensamientos. Lo más seguro es que a ti si te quiera contar- le dijo Bella a su amigo licántropo después de que este apareciera por la cabaña preguntando por su pequeña princesa. Con una ligera sonrisa y preguntándose que le ocurría a la niña, se dirigió a su habitación.

-Nessie cariño, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó dándole unos suaves golpes a la blanca puerta.

-Está bien- contestó Reneesme después de varios segundos.

Jacob se acercó despacio a la amplia cama con dosel y sabanas dignas de una princesa. Se sentó de espaldas a la pequeña (que ahora aparentaba unos cuatro años) y empezó a dejar suaves caricias por su angosta espaldita, ella al sentir la calidez de las grandes manos de su mejor amigo adulto (como ella lo veía actualmente) se volteó para quedar de frente a él. Observándolo con sus enormes y brillantes ojos chocolates, tan atenta y concentrada como si también ella pudiera leer los pensamientos. Jacob acomodó con dulzura sus hermosos risos y depositó un par de besos en su frente.

-¿Quisieras contarme que es lo que te pasa mi princesa?- preguntó Jake susurrando. La niña no habló, sin embargo colocó su manita en la mejilla de su amigo, como usualmente lo hacía para comunicarse, y una serie de imágenes inundaron su mente.

-Así que Claire y tu discutieron porque querían ver a quién de las dos queríamos más Quil y yo y terminaron peleadas, ¿no es así?- Nessie asintió un tanto avergonzada, sus mejillas se empezaron a poner coloradas.

-Es la única amiga pequeña que tengo, sólo con ella disfruto jugando muñecas, es la única a la que realmente le gusta sentarse a tomar el té conmigo, sabe cual es mi color favorito y también algunos secretos que nadie más conoce (como que estaba enamorada de su Jake). Y yo la quiero mucho mucho, no me gusta estar peleadas. La extraño mucho Jake- la pequeña estaba sentadita en la cama hablando desesperadamente y a punto de las lágrimas.

-Ya señorita, tranquila. Todo estará bien pronto, yo te ayudaré- dijo Jake poniéndola en su regazo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- cuestionó.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a La Push y le dices a Claire como te sientes?- Reneesme hizo un tierno puchero ante la idea, claramente no le había agradado.

-Está bien, está bien. Tú me acompañas y yo hablo ¿vale?-propuso Jacob.

-Vale-sonrió en aprobación.

***

-Hola Claire, hola Quil- saludó Jake al llegar a casa de Emily, donde se encontraba la mejor amiga de Nessie. Quil saludó alegremente, pero Claire solo atinó a bajar la mirada al suelo, al igual que lo hacía la niña que tenía un par de metros enfrente.

-Por aquí tengo una tímida amiguita que viene a disculparse- dijo Jacob. Quil asintió al entender de que se trataba la plática y Claire alzó un poco la vista interesándose en lo que decía.

Nessie –que aún no había juntado suficiente valor- jaló el pantalón de Jake para atraer su atención. Él se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y permitirle a la nena poder susurrarle algo al oído.

-Ella dice que lo siente mucho, que no fue su intención hacerte sentir mal y que no le gusta que estén peleadas- prosiguió Jacob. Y esta vez fue el turno de Quil de agacharse para poder dar la respuesta.

-Mi niña dice que ella también lamenta lo ocurrido, que ahora cree que fue algo muy bobo y que tampoco le gusta estar peleadas- Nessie que había estado oculta tras Jake, salió sorprendida al oír lo que su mejor amiga pensaba.

-Ella dice: ¿Entonces somos mejores amigas otra vez?- dijo Jacob repitiendo las mismas palabras que Nessie le había susurrado.

-Ella responde: Mejores amigas para siempre- contestó Quil con una graciosa voz de niña.

-Oh amigo, ven acá y dame un besito- le dijo Jake a Quil extendiendo los brazos. Quil se dirigió hacia él dando unos pequeños saltos, lo abrazó y empezaron a dar vueltas tomados de las manos.

Las dos niñas ahora no podían parar de reír. Hasta después de varios minutos en que los cuatro lograron disipar las carcajadas, Claire y Nessie se acercaron una a la otra y después de intercambiar unas lindas sonrisas, no dudaron en darse un fuerte abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho Nessie-

-Y yo a ti Claire-

* * *

**Vale, vale, ojalá les haya gustado. Joder, dejen reviewwws!!! Ok no xD Mil besos a todos ;)**

**Twitter: DessieCBWC**


End file.
